In the present condition of the security gates, there is no technical security method that avoids the power of the blast and the direction of the blast fragments to protect the facility and the workers from the damage of the explosion. Additionally, in case of the loss of the gate worker for whatever circumstances, the attacker will pass by the gate peacefully into the facility. It is noted in the current security gates that there is a concentration in the concrete works that caused traffic problems and have disadvantages for those who are authorized to enter the facility as well as visitors. When a vehicle is impounding the gate, there is the problem of resisting and arresting the persons and weapons might be used. Also, if the vehicle is sopped through the present bumpers available, the vehicle and the persons will be exposed to serious injuries due to the sudden stoppage besides the attacker can retreat and escape.